Shattered
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Naruto has always loved Sakura Haruno, and even went as far as ignoring—for years—the only girl that actually found an infatuation in him. However, he didn't desire that girl; Sakura was all he ever needed. But something changed...Naruto grew up. TWO-SHOT. Sakura's POV. Character Death. Implied NaruHina and SasuSaku.


**A/N: THIS TWO-SHOT IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY TWIN, 'ONLY BONES REMAIN' FOR A LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT! So enjoy... XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the gang don't belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains Character Death, and implied sexual themes so read at your own risk. **

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE NINJA WAR, AND IN SAKURA'S POV! SORRY IF IT GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING FOR YOU ALL.**

**Paring(s): NaruHina and SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Shattered

**Rating**: Rated M for vivid character death and implied sexual themes.

**Summary**: Naruto has always loved Sakura Haruno, and even went as far as ignoring—for years—the only girl that actually found an infatuation in him. However, he didn't desire that girl; Sakura was all he ever needed. But something changed...Naruto grew up. TWO-SHOT. Character Death. Implied NaruHina and SasuSaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Shattered~<strong>_

Sometimes I stare idle at the framed photo, resting against my husband's books on top of the miniature table in our den. Legs crossed indian style on the carpeted floor, I simply allow the world around me to move as it pleases. A sharp pang of jealously punches my heart, as I calculate you're enthusiastic smile which adorned your childish face for years. Calculating the way your hand cup the sway of _her_ back, eliciting a similar smile and blush to decorate her porcelain face. I loathed the way her breasts pressed against your side in that photo, as she placed her left hand upon your heart. Her beautiful curves molded perfectly to your form and I secretly despised that.

I envy how dashingly handsome you look in that newly-pressed tuxedo; I remember you begged for me to find someone willing to iron out the wrinkles the day before this picture was taken. But what hurt the most of all, had been the matching band wrapped around your left ring finger. One that looked just like hers. Sometimes I find myself wondering if you'd smile like you do now, had I allowed your love to embrace me. As I fall asleep in an empty bed each night, I dream of just the two of us—how happy you'd have been to finally call me yours. Would you be happier in my arms? Would I have been better off loving you each night—making love to a man that has always poured out his heart and soul to me? It gets lonely now that Sasuke finds more time to take missions while I stay at home cleaning the house or taking care of Salaad.

Sometimes, I sit by this picture and think of how our children _could've_ looked; how they _would've_ had your personality and my attitude. I smile at the thought. To some extent, I yearned to birth your first child; to have some type of commemoration for what we were. But what _'we were'_ was never established. You loved me, but I yearned affection from a man that didn't care for my existence. I ignored you and birthed his first child alone, on our kitchen floor. I remember the way our daughter's crown slipped between my straddled legs; my desperate cries and moans for help filling the quiet atmosphere. I was afraid and angry with my husband. Had it have been your child, would _you_ have been there to bare witness to it? Would _you_ have taken us to the hospital? I remember when _she_ gave birth to your baby boy. The entire town rushed towards your home to catch a faint glimpse of _'the Hokages'_ first born.

I can recall Hinata's body drenched in sweat as Lady Tsunade coached her breathing. I watched in awe—and anger—as she straddled her legs (with my help) and tediously pushed forth a bloody child that resembled you. I envied the way you nuzzled the side of her neck with your nose and kissed her repeatedly for being a wonderful wife. That moment will be forever burned into the back of my mind, and I think of it often. Your son felt perfect in my arms. I had been the one chosen to clean the child and wrap him in the best linen that Konoha had to offer. He cried in my arms, but a part of me felt that he belonged there. He belonged cradled against me, suckling _my_ breasts for milk, but I had no right to hold that place in his heart. When our eyes met that day, I didn't see the passion that they once held for me. Your azure orbs that I began to love overtime showed distance—nothing close to that of the past.

There are days when I find myself imagining how it _could've_ been me laying in that bed, as our town watched the birth of our son; how it _should've_ been me who's back you rubbed as I pushed out your child from my womb. I'm not jealous that Hinata has you, I'm mainly upset that I lost all your affection. There are days when I wonder if ignoring you had been the right decision. As I sit on the floor, I look at the photo—your wedding photo. Hinata made me the maid of honor, and I did all I could to make sure that day was special—not for _her_, but for you. I wanted you to be proud and maybe regret ever neglecting me. Does _she_ love you like you wanted me too? Is _she_ great in bed? Does _she_ love your children like the way you wanted me too all those years ago? I rub my arm, feeling another pain stab at my heart as the front door opens in the silent air.

"...Sakura, you home?" His voice calls for me, but I don't come. I've learned over the years that rushing to him won't keep that man from leaving me. He's so bent outta shape trying to mend his clan and justify all his late brother's actions; that makes me feel so neglected. I watched as Sasuke stepped into the den, his lips pursed into a thin line at the sight of me. Shaking his head in disapproval, I watch as my husband jams both hands into his pockets. "...So, how's Salaad been?" My heart breaks at that. He never asks about me when he returns home every few weeks; never about how his wife is doing. It feels as though I babysit my own child while he's away, but when he returns I never mean anything to him. We watched one another.

'_I wonder if you ever have stare downs with Hinata.'_

"...She's fine. A nine-year-old is capable of watching after herself. She's knows right from wrong at this age—"

"—Hn, whatever." Sasuke scoffs, brushing a few bangs from his face while I sit on the floor. He removes his cloak, and tosses it on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. "Dinner ready, Sakura." He didn't ask—he already knew the answer to that.

"No."

"_Hn_..." I heard him suck his teeth. "...I should never expect more from you." My heart crumpled at his words. Growing up, Sasuke was all I ever wanted at more! He was a dream that subconsciously flaunted himself before me, and I wanted him. I loved him, never you. But had I known all the pain he'd put everyone through—the pain he made me endure, I would've fell at your knees and begged you to forgive me years ago. I had so much time to realize that Sasuke wasn't the same, but I feared what everyone would say about you and I. I sigh, watching your photo until Sasuke made himself present again. "...Saku—" His sentence was cut short by the loud knocking on our front door, and his words fell on deaf ears.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey _Teme_, open up! Finally you managed to slither back in Konoha without me catching you first!" Sasuke smirked at that, stalking towards the door.

"_Dobe_, you never fail to display your stupidity." He shot back with a smile, as he opened the door greeting you beautiful eyes. You looked amazing in your white t-shirt and slacks. I guess, today was your off day. I gawked at your blonde hair, how it sat perfectly (and shorter than before) upon your head. Those scratches still admired your face, and I wonder how you manage to still look so attractive. You came alone, and I am glad you did. Looking away, I brush a few of my bangs to the side, listening to your angelic voice coo as you spoke.

"Whatever, Sasuke!..." You've always been obnoxious and loud. Over the years, I began to love that about you. "...As Hokage, I still need to keep track of when you leave, where you go, and when you return. That's part of the deal you made when Kakashi pardoned your crimes against the vill— oh hey, Sakura!" I jumped at the call of my name, and looked at you in awe. Your smile was directed towards me, and my heart began slamming against my chest. If I'd have loved you, this would've been the same smile I'd see everyday I woke up next to you. Brushing wrinkles from my dress, I get up off the floor to great you.

"S'up _Naruto-boy_." You laugh at the old joke. You laugh every time and I thank you for that.

"It's been _so_ long, I haven't seen you since Bolt, and Himawari were born." You blush and rub the back of your neck nervously. Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head idly. When you open your eyes, we meet.

I stare at you with longing and hope, but your eyes are cold for me. I don't see passion; I don't see the years of passion that had built up refuge inside those _same_ damn eyes! No, you stared back at me with distance. Isolation. Nothing. Not passion. Not lust. Not love. Something that made me realize that you'd truly moved on.

I felt like _you_ back when we were children, and you were _me_. I loved you, but you yearned affection from another woman that gave you everything I _never_ could.

_And **that** alone broke me completely._

* * *

><p><strong>~I intended on this being a ONESHOT, but I got stuck and had to cut it extremely short. This was suppose to be 4000 words, but I'll just have to make the next chapter 3000 to make up for it. Sooo, hope you enjoyed. And happy Holidays (yes, I know I'm late)!~<strong>


End file.
